


I don't want a lot for Christmas

by OpheliaPending



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, and other good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: Just another under the mistletoe fic :))))
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 296





	I don't want a lot for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Eddie had not expected to find himself here – only moments after arriving no less. Today was supposed to be simple. Christmas lunch. Then again, when were the holidays ever simple? Christopher was with Chimney, helping him set up the game console for later and Maddie… well Maddie was in the kitchen plating the food that she and Buck had prepared, but of course she needed the new dishware she had bought previously, and of course Eddie had to be the one to retrieve it for her. He suspected this was Maddie’s plan; for her innocent features she was quite crafty.

Eddie took a deep breath in and looked to the bunched flora hung above his head. Why couldn’t the day had just been uneventful? His heart skipped a beat as he caught the eye of the man across from him. Buck. His best friend. Well, the best friend who he was madly, deeply, impossibly in love with. Eddie swore he saw an exchange of glances between the Buckley siblings, one that he couldn’t quite interpret.

Dare he let himself imagine… _were they going to kiss?_ The very thought sent a wave of butterflies rampaging through his middle which was overtaken by the now prevalent pounding in his chest. Buck was impossible to read. Would he just wave it off? Eddie was unsure whether he wanted that to be so. How he ached to have his lips on Bucks, but what would that mean for them? For their friendship? They were in such a good place; did he really want to risk all that he had built for the slim possibility of reciprocation?

His breath hitched and clung low at the back of his throat as Buck grabbed his face with both hands. Eddie’s gaze darted back and forth grasping for any indication of Bucks feelings, but his vision became blurry as his face drew closer. Before he had chance to protest Bucks lips were on his. They were every bit as soft as he had imagined them to be. All the tension dropped from Eddie’s shoulders as he gave in to this life-changing moment. Their lips brushed together in a gentle, mind melting kiss. It was as brief as it was intimate. When they parted Eddie was lost for words, however Buck looked as he always did.

“You call that a kiss?” Maddie egged on from the kitchen, a full-blown smirk adorning her face as she sipped a glass of wine. Buck shot her a look – a confusing mixture between annoyance and thankful.

Bucks arm wove around Eddies waist and pulled him closer until their bodies had no space left between them, his other hand resting low on Eddies neck and proceeded to crash their lips back together. It was a hot, heated kiss. One that could stop the flow of time around them. In that moment, nothing else mattered. Just Bucks lips on his. His tongue in his mouth. The mixing of their breath. That one brief moment to overshadow every other thought in his mind… but then it ended.

Eddie tried to stifle his panting but to no avail, his lips now cooling with the lack of contact. He felt a loss; a detached sort of feeling that was begging to be made whole again. There was no going back for him. He had now known the sweetness of his kiss and that was it. Before Eddie had the chance to actualise his resolve, Buck had loosened his grip and directed his attention towards his sister.

“Satisfied?” Buck called to her. To which Maddie responded with a grin and an eyebrow raise.

“…No,” Eddie muttered softly under his breath.

Buck patted Eddie on the shoulder and briskly strode out of the room and into the kitchen.

Had the whole thing not fazed him? Was Buck totally indifferent to the fact he just had his tongue down Eddies throat? They had _kissed_ and he was no different from before. A dull ache crept up his chest and settled between his lungs. It was hard to breathe. Maybe to Buck it _was_ no big deal. Could it really be true – Buck harboured absolutely no feelings for him?

Eddie shook those thoughts from his mind. There was no way to know for sure unless he asked. Eddie squared his shoulders and followed after Buck, bracing himself for the impending conversation that could leave him either in the thrall of happiness or the depths of despair.

He took one step into the kitchen, placing the dishware on the counter and Maddie saw the determined look on his face and scurried away to give them some privacy.

“Uh, Buck?” Eddie said, eyes squinted, confused as to why Buck had his whole head in the refrigerator.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be just a second,” Buck’s muffled voice cracked slightly.

Eddie inched closer, “What are you doing?” he asked. But the closer he got the more apparent it became – Bucks face was as red as a tomato. Either the cold air was getting to him or… or he was blushing. Blushing more than he’d ever seen anyone do so before in his life. All the blood rushed to Eddies face to join in the mutual embarrassment.

“Uh found it,” Buck blurted, grabbing a random jar of mango chutney. “Yeah this is what I was looking for,” he removed his head from the fridge and placed the item on the counter, ensuring not to meet Eddie’s eyes, the tinge of red garnishing his cheeks growing brighter with every second.

Eddie smirked. That goofy, lopsided smirk that was only ever caused by the man before him. For some reason he felt like he had won – all unease and doubt suddenly faded away. “So, about that kiss,” Eddie stepped forward.

Buck wiped his palms on his jeans and tried to regain his composure. “Some of my best work I’d say,” he teased through feigned confidence.

Was he making Buck nervous? His eyes lit up, his heart thumping up a storm, and he took this chance to step closer. Eddie watched Buck’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

“I think you can do better,” Eddie said through half lidded eyes.

“You think s–”

Eddies mouth captured Bucks in a glorious feat of intimacy. It only took a millisecond for Buck to gain his bearings and kiss back _hard_. Eddie could hardly believe what was happening. But oh, _it was happening_. One hand cupped Buck’s face as Eddie deepened the kiss, relishing in every second their tongues danced together. He grew light-headed at his inability to breathe because he did not want to stop. He had waited for this moment for so long and it was even better than he could’ve ever dreamed.

Maddie coughing snapped him back to reality. She coughed again and spoke, “Keep it PG,” and gestured to the child in the next room. Maddie mouthed ‘You’re welcome’ and walked away, fully satisfied with what she had achieved.

Eddie parted their kiss, but kept his face close enough to rest on Bucks forehead.

“Looks like I got my Christmas wish,” Buck whispered, rubbing his nose against Eddies.

Eddie leant forward and gave Buck a quick peck, “Looks like I’ve got mine.”


End file.
